


Marauders Advent Calendar: Day 2

by chillsoya



Series: The Marauders Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barista Sirius, Christmas, Christmas hot chocolates, M/M, Marauders Advent, Marauders era, Muggle AU, Oneshot, Remus's Chocolate Obsession, Student Remus, Tooth Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, updated daily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillsoya/pseuds/chillsoya
Summary: The Christmas coffee shop AU you probably didn't need!Sirius hates making Christmas hot chocolates, unless it's Remus ordering one.





	Marauders Advent Calendar: Day 2

2 pumps cinnamon. 1 pump caramel.

Sirius’s eye twitches.

Lily’s put the ginger back in the wrong place again. He can’t bloody find it.

Where’s the snowflake stencil?

There’s a line almost to the door. It’s not even 10am. Sirius has been working since 6.

Lily’s not helping, at all. She’s slowing the queue down because she’s too busy flirting with her favourite regular, James Potter.

Sirius can’t decide if he wants to knock James or the middle aged woman leaning over the counter asking him to hurry up out more.

“I can’t make the steamer go faster, ma’am,” he snaps, watching the thermometer tick towards 60.

A jug of milk has fallen over in the fridge. He’ll have to clean that up once this unprecedented rush has died off. His hand is damp with condensation. He gets whipped cream down his apron. He washed that last night.

James is at the counter now, playing on his phone. He can sense Sirius’s bad mood, evidently, because he doesn’t try and make conversation. They tend to get along pretty well.

Lily passes him another takeaway cup.

Cinnamon hot chocolate.

Gingerbread latte.

Toffee nut macchiato.

Spiced cookie frappe.

The rush dies down and Sirius breathes a sigh of relief, leaning his back against the counter lined with empty jugs he needs to clean. The milk from the fridge is dripping onto the linoleum now. Lily looks at him imploringly.

“If I have to make one more double chocolate cinnamon cherry bakewell hot chocolate today, I’m going on strike,” he informs her without a hint of humour in his tone. Lily laughs anyway. He gives her a look. “What?”

“You’ll see,” she shrugs, going to the back room for some blue roll to clean up the milk.

Sirius looks at the tables cluttered with empty mugs and crumby plates. Dorcas comes through the door bundled up to her ears in layers, five minutes late.

“Sorry, sorry,” she chirps, sounding anything but sorry as she bustles past Sirius to the staff room to get her apron on.

He’s going to make her clean the tables.

Lily pokes her head out of the back room as the bell over the door chimes, signalling a customer arriving. Sirius’s bad mood immediately begins to lift as a gangly student comes in, clutching a book to his jumpered chest with cold hands.

“Hey, Remus,” Sirius calls to him, voice all soft as he approaches the tills. Remus puts his book down on the counter so he can reach for his wallet. The book is about LGBT poetry. “What can I get for you?

Remus looks to the shop board, shunting his glasses further up his nose and squinting against the steam that is beginning to fog them up.

“I’ll have a, uh… double chocolate cinnamon cherry bakewell hot chocolate.”

Sirius waves his card away from the reader.

“This one’s on me,” he informs him with a wide smile, going to the coffee machine with a large coffee cup.

4 pumps premade chocolate mixture. 2 pumps cherry syrup. 2 pumps cinnamon syrup. This drink is a sugar coma in a cup.

He heats the milk, grabs the love heart stencil from the cupboard and the cinnamon sugar. He covers the top of the drink with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream, drizzles it with chocolate syrup, grabs the stencil and fills it with cinnamon.

Remus watches him prepare the drink with something akin to reverence.

“Thanks so much, Sirius,” he breathes, accepting the cup with a satisfied hum at the warmth. “That looked like it was a lot of hassle,” he adds apologetically. Sirius shrugs, gaze dropping to his fidgeting hands.  
“Nah, it’s no problem Remus. Want some of the leftover cake from yesterday? Kept it back for you.”  
“You’re an angel, really,” Remus grins, taking the box of cake and tucking it away into his satchel. “You’ve got to come by my work, I’ll get you some free nosh. Okay?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Sirius agrees, flushing. “See you later?”  
“Yeah. I start at 5, okay? Come by tonight if you’re not busy.”

With that, Remus is gone to his next class. Sirius sighs, leaning his elbows on the counter and watching him through the glass panelling of the wall. Lily resurfaces all of a sudden, smugness written all over her face.

“What?” Sirius deadpans, straightening and crossing his arms over his chest. She just shrugs.  
“You didn’t go on strike, is all,” Lily trills, tearing off some blue roll and crouching to wipe up the milk.  
“Don’t make me put your number on James’s coffee cup next time,” he threatens. There’s no venom in his voice this time.

He does make Dorcas clean the tables, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had a cute customer that made making this shit worthwhile


End file.
